


Blue Exorcist: The Weird and Unnecessary Time Travel AU

by thatreallyshittydude



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatreallyshittydude/pseuds/thatreallyshittydude
Summary: So, this is a bit of a weird one, so bear with me for a bit. Rin dies on a mission, maybe or maybe not in Yukio's arms, and Yukio is severely traumatized, blaming himself and never coming out of his room anymore. He may or may not have built a shrine. Again, your call. Anyway, he prays for Rin to come back, or for a chance to save him, every single night. Well, one night it works! Sorta. Enjoy!*I'd like to thank Fairy-Anime on Tumblr for the wonderful idea*





	

It happened. It finally happened. After months of praying, wishing, and even considering human sacrifice, I was given a chance. And what am I doing with it? Nothing. Sitting in his old room, staring at a date in a photo, suffocating in regret over the man I was sent here to save. But how do I know that’s actually what’s going on? Maybe I just died, and now I’m in Gehenna, being forced to watch my worst moments? Am I dreaming all of this? Yeah, that’s what’s going on. I’m not really here, am I? I’m still at home, dreaming this nightmare. In just a few minutes I’ll wake up, back in my cold, desolate, lifeless world. I close my eyes, mumble a quick prayer that I’m right about this, and open them. Still here. Well, what the hell am I supposed to do? Catch up with myself and warn me? Tell myself to go alone? Probably. First, I need to get up and follow me. I open the door, and walk out. I walk by me, seemingly blind to the carbon copy of me that just walked out of the room. I tried yelling, let myself know I’m there. Nothing. I remember the moments before the mission. I was coming back from night training. I had a mission notice hanging on the dorm’s door, which meant no sleep for me, and I decided to take him with me, to give both of us a bit of practice. Worst decision I ever made. I knock on his door, with me waiting anxiously behind me. Don’t do it. Keep sleeping, please. For once in your life, ignore me. He opens the door. Just seeing him made me fall to my knees, weighed down by memories and regret. Everything was too much. The hair he’d never let me straighten, his burning blue eyes, the sword he took everywhere but the shower. Everything about him. Everything taken away from me, or rather I threw it away. I need to intervene, I need to help, I need to warn them somehow. But how? They can’t hear me, they can’t see me, I can’t interact with them in any way. How do I do it? I don’t interact with them directly. It’s that simple. It’s almost like this is a test. My ability to think objectively is being tested, isn’t it? If I pass, I get my brother back, if I fail, I need to watch him die again. Fairly simple, if I do say so myself. What do I do? Can I interact with other people, or kill demons? I can probably do the latter, otherwise this apparent test would be nowhere near fair. On the other hand, no one said this is supposed to be fair. I follow myself outside, the memories and regret continuing to flow just from watching him walk away. I grab two guns from my closet and rush over to myself, anxious to see how, and if, I can help. A persistent thought lodges itself in my head. What if this is all an illusion? What if I’m under some spell, or I’ve been possessed, and this is what my mind is defaulting to while a demon has its way with my body? What if this all a dream? They’re getting in the car. I go in with them, since they seem to be blind to my presence. It’ll be okay. I’ll help him. I’ll save him. I have to. The mission was supposed to be so simple. Just a case of possession, nothing we haven’t done a million times before. What went wrong? What did we not see about the demon? Maybe now I’ll see it. The car stops. This the building. This is where my brother was taken from me. They get out of the car and walk in, me after them. Don’t go in the elevator, please. It’s all downhill if you get in the elevator. Hear me, see me, please. Don’t do it. Just leave him here. Please. The elevator starts going up, the faint sounds of explosion growing louder and louder. The elevator stops. My first reaction is charging out and unload every bullet I have on the demon, but I restrain myself. I need to let this play out until the big moment. The demon turns to them, growling and roaring. He charges it, sword in hand, and manages to land a few blows. Nothing. Old me yells at him, reminding him that doing that can harm the possessed person’s body. This is what went wrong. The demon slashed him while he was distracted. It really is my fault. I raise my gun, and unload three bullets before it can happen. Nothing. Literally nothing. The bullets fly through its head like nothing was even there. It strikes him, blood spilling on the floor like a waterfall. The realization hits, and I fall to my knees. I am truly powerless. This wasn’t a test. This wasn’t even a bad dream. It’s a joke. Someone in Gehenna heard my prayers, and decided to toy with me. I’m here as a simple observer, unable to intervene or interact. Rin’s death is my fault, and I wasn’t able to save him. I am truly worthless.


End file.
